


Rock Me All Night

by BreathingDirtyAir



Category: GWA - Fandom, Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom, r/gonewildaudio
Genre: F/M, Rock Concert, Strangers to Lovers, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreathingDirtyAir/pseuds/BreathingDirtyAir
Summary: This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/





	Rock Me All Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is an erotic audio script written for performance on the subreddit r/gonewildaudio.
> 
> Recordings of my scripts can be found here https://www.reddit.com/user/breathingdirtyair505/comments/jrq58t/script_archive/

**[F4M] Rock Me All Night [Strangers to lovers] [Hard rock fangirl/boy] [Semi-public] [Bathroom sex] [Innuendos] [Hookup] [Vanilla] [Doggy style] [Cunnilingus]**

Synopsis: All night she's been stuck working the merchandise stand for her favorite rock band (the fictional '80s hard rock band Voltage), missing out on the show of a life time. But her luck is about to turn. Just as she thinks everybody's left and is about to close up, one last customer shows up..   
  


Tone: A quick and straight forward hookup. She's a shameless fan girl (leaning a bit on the dorky side), but knows what she wants and is confident she'll get it. There's a couple of terrible hard rock innuendos mixed in with the dirty talk, they're all intended to be in a little tongue-in-cheek, she know how stupid it sounds but goes for it anyway. 

**The script is written for the enjoyment of, and performance by, people over the age of 18. All characters portrayed are at least 18 years of age. If you are not 18 years or older, please do not read.**

Notes to performers:  
Feel free to add/remove/tweak lines and improvise to your heart's content, as long as it stays somewhat within the tone of the script. I'd appreciate a heads up if you're planning any major changes though. Actions, queues and tone of voice markup are there to (hopefully) make it clearer and easier to read. Don't feel any need to stick to them if you don't want to.

The script is not intended for cold reading. I highly recommend giving it at least one read-through before recording.

I haven't marked any of the optional SFX in the script in order to minimize clutter. If you feel like you need a script with SFX-markers just give me a shout

Recommended SFX:  
\- None

Optional SFX:  
\- Door closing  
\- Zipper being pulled down  
\- Clothes taken off

... - places where I've imagined there to be a reply/reaction  
  
_[ ]_ \- tone of voice, actions  
  
{{ }} - comments, context

* * *

Hey, you're just in time! I was about to close down

...

Oh, don't worry, I can make time for one more customer

...

Yeah, I don't blame you, a concert like that, I would want some time to catch my breath before buying merchandise too

Me? Yeah, I'm a huge Voltage fan!

Best. Rock band. Ever.

I wanted to see the concert so badly, but I had to work tonight

I've never been this bummed out over missing a show before. Like, ever!

That must have been like, the set list of my dreams!

...

I know right, Powerdrill makes for such a good opener!

And I can't believe they closed with The Gates of Paradise, they haven't done that since the Loud 'n Alive tour!

I swear to god, when I heard that opening riff I almost quit right there on the spot and stormed the arena

The guards wouldn't have dared to stop me, they know better than to get in the way of a rabid Voltage fan

I wanted to be there in that crowd so badly

At least they didn't play Echoes Of My Love tonight

...

That's your favorite too? It's so fucking good! I would have died if I missed it

Like, literally just died

...

 _[amused]_ Really? I'm doing important work?

"A foot soldier in the army of Rock 'n Roll"? Now that's what I'm gonna put on my next job application

I didn't work at a merchandise stand, I was doing my duty for Heavy Metal..

I didn't just miss the concert of my life I was just..serving in the trenches

Sacrificing myself so that the rest of you could be out there rockin'

 _[slightly sullen again]_ Yeah, no, there's no way of looking at it that is gonna make me feel better. Thanks for trying though..

Now, what can I do for you? Surely you want a T-shirt to commemorate a night like this

...

The black one? Sure, we have a size small.. I think.. oh, here

Wanna try it on?

...

No I don't mind if you take your shirt off

That's the great thing about buying your merchandise at closing time, you don't need to awkwardly fit a t-shirt over another

Just rip it off. Show as much skin as you want to

...

What do I think.. hmm. You're right. It's a tight fit for sure

I don't think it looks bad though, you look good in a tight fit. I can almost see the outline of your abs

 _[flirtatiously]_ And that's definitely not a bad thing

...

Want to try a medium?

Sure, let me see.. oh, no, wait, I think the black one is sold out in medium

We could try a large, it's not that much of a difference

Or wait! I forgot. The one I'm wearing is a medium. You can try this one if you want

Here, let me just take it off

...

Oh, don't worry about it, I've seen you topless, you get to see me topless, it's only fair right

Besides, we're both Voltage fans, we're practically family

A twisted, highly incestuous family for sure. But it's still family!

...

What? If this is a Voltage bra? _[laughs]_ No, this is just your standard black bra

But if they sold one I would totally buy it!

 _[flirtatious]_ I am, however, currently wearing an officially branded Voltage thong

...

Yes it's true! It's got the logo on the front and it says "The Gates of Paradise"..

It's like my favorite piece of merch from any band, all categories!

I was wearing it when I hooked up with this guy at a bar last year

Brought him home to my place, he was just about to go down on me and I had them right up there an inch away from his face

I felt so goddamn sexy. Then he goes like:

 _[silly voice]_ "Gates of Paradise, Is that like a Christian thing?"

I swear I almost threw him out right then and there!

He got to stay, but he had to work hard to make up for it

_[short pause]_

_[flirtatiously]_ So.. you done trying that on?

You sure you don't want to draw this out a couple of minutes more?

Get an excuse to stare at my tits a little longer?

Don't worry, I don't mind

It's not like I'm standing here helplessly with nothing to wear

There are plenty of shirts here I could put on, if I wanted to

I just kind of like it when cute guys with great taste in music look at my breast

I can tell you don't mind either

Your.. ehm _[giggles]_ your Powerdrill is revving up

 _[flirtatiously]_ So if you don't mind.. That will be $30.. _[he pays her]_

Thank you sir, here's your T-shirt

But, since I offered up my shirt to you as a favor, maybe you could do a little favor for me?

The lady's room is right over there, now that it's all quiet, why don't we go in there and.. _[giggles]_

See if we can fill it with The Echoes Of *My* Love?

_{{ Scene changes to the bathroom, where the two of them are furiously making out, hands all over each other }}_

_[While making out]_ Mmh, watch out

God, I hope no one's around, let me lean against the wall

 _[high pitched]_ Oh!

Oh, nothing, it's a little chilly that's all..

Wait, let me remove my bra..

..there we go, free at last

Mmh, you got such a nice firm ass

You like that?

Like it when I squeeze it? Pressing your crotch against me

Feeling your cock getting hard

Come, let's get into one of the stalls

...

Oh, cmon, we can't do it out here, what if somebody comes in?

...

Let them watch? Are you crazy..

 _[interrupted]_ Mmh, keep that up

I love the way you rub me through my jeans

Oh yes, get down on your..

 _[aroused but slightly reluctant]_ No, wait, look, I really appreciate a guy so eager to get down on his knees, but we really should move to one of the.. _[moan]_

Oh fuck it! Let me unzip

 _[struggling]_ Let me just.. ungh! This is the downside of skinny jeans

Always a pain in the ass to.. there we go!

 _[giggle]_ I know right, finally a guy who appreciates my taste in underwear

Let me just spread my legs a little, is that good?

Now pull that thong to the side and _[goofy, but also horny]_ step through the gates of paradise

_{{ He starts licking her pussy_  
_Interweave lines with moans }}_

You don't waste any time do you? Straight for the clit

Go ahead, I'm soaking wet already

Christ that feels good, keep swirling your tongue

I love how eager you are

I could almost tell when I saw you, you had that look in your eye

I know what it feels like

It turns me on too, being in that crowd.. oh yes keep licking

All those bodies rubbing against each other.. sweating.. feeling that bass drum pounding

You were trying to hook up weren't you? Make eye contact with some hot girl

Take home and.. oh yes like that

_[improv a little while longer]_

What, no, why are you stopping? don't stop!

 _[annoyed]_ I wasn't trying to get loose!

I was grinding against your face, keep doing what you did

_[he resumes]_

Good.. just, let me grab the back of your head

Rub against you while you're..

Oh, keep on going like that.. flicking your tongue while I grind against you

Oh, oh fuck that's good

_[he stops licking her, stands up]_

Oh.. no, no, no why are you standing up?

Don't you dare stop now! You need to finish what you've started!

Come here

Fuck you're hot. You look like a fucking rock star

Jeans so ripped it's a wonder your cock doesn't pop right out of them

Speaking of which.. dig into my back pocket, there should be condom there

You put that on. I'll just go over here... bend over the faucet

 _[horny, restless]_ Mmmh, hurry, I'm so fucking ready

...

What? *Now* you wanna go into one of the stalls?

Now that it's *your* naked ass swinging back and forth

 _[laughs]_ No sir, it's too late to change your mind, we're in this together now. Get over here

You like my ass in that thong? Go on, pull it down

Oh, you like that don't you? Rubbing your tip up and down my slit

God you're such a tease.. put it inside me

Take it easy, push it slowly, slow _[she reacts to him entering]_

Mhh, yeah I'm alright.. oh god you're filling me up

All the way in.. oh yes

Now fuck me!

_{{ He starts fucking her_  
_Interweave lines with moaning }}_

Grab my hips.. steady.. good

Keep fucking me like that

You feel so good inside my pussy

I love doing it like this.. bent over.. watching your face in the mirror.. looking at my tits swinging

You look so fucking turned on

Like you can barely contain yourself, like you just want to fuck me harder

What are you waiting for?

Go on..

 _[slightly goofy]_ Rock me all night long baby

 _[moan]_ Powerdrill me!

_{{ He starts going faster, her moaning becomes more intense }}_

Oh god yes, oh god fuck me

Just like that don't stop

I can feel your cock throbbing as you're pounding me

God yes, take me

Keep pounding that pussy

Oh yes I'm gonna cum

Fuck my knees are getting weak

Don't stop.. don't stop please

_[improv to orgasm]_

_[As she cums she loses footing, almost falling to the ground]_

_[gasp]_ Oh! fuck, no I'm alright 

_[laughs] Shit [out of breath]_ Oh god, you made my knees give way. Fuck..

Did you cum?

...

 _[still out of breath]_ Well yeah, duh

You almost had me slamming my face into the faucet

Oh god, that was amazing

Don't think for a second we're done here

I'd get back on that cock as soon it was ready if I didn't have a small mountain of t-shirts I need to take care of first

Give me your phone.. I'll just, leave my number here and you can call me up later.. if you feel like you're up for more

 _[giggle]_ I know you are, and don't make me disappointed now.. I've saved the best for the encore


End file.
